20. His Butler, Escaping
His Butler, Escaping (その執事、脱走, Sono Shitsuji, Dassō) is the twentieth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Sebastian Michaelis is chained to the wall, and taunts Arthur Randall, saying that the Black Death in Europe was his doing, much to his annoyance. This prompts him to order the torturer to whip Sebastian severely. Ciel Phantomhive, meanwhile, is kept in a nice room where Fred Abberline attends to him. Fred comments that he does not believe Ciel is actually involved in drug trafficking, but Ciel tells him to "act like a game piece," stating that the current problem is a game between him and the man behind the scenes. Elsewhere, Lau is making a deal to give up his turf in London, and he and Ran-Mao leave in a carriage, where they pass by Abberline contemplating the current events on the docks. Down in the torture chamber, Angela Blanc appears in a dominatrix-like outfit carrying a whip. Angela comments on Sebastian's loyalty and points out that he is in severe pain due to his wounds and his hunger, as he has not eaten a soul in a while. She offers the numerous souls that will be available when the real doomsday comes, but Sebastian refuses. Elsewhere in the building, Ciel takes off, but is stopped by Fred. He says his family is still powerful and controls the underworld, but Abberline calls him on this, pointing out that all of the "pieces" he has been trying to get control over in the last few days have been ignoring him. He goes on to say that the underworld works on fear and profits, neither of which Ciel currently has. He retorts, though, that as long as the king piece is left, he will keep going. Fred sees how alone he is and offers to help, which Ciel accepts. While walking around, a shop owner approaches them, saying she found the boy who found John Stanley's corpse. They speak with him, and he mentions seeing a Chinese girl just before finding the body, who Ciel suspects is Ran-Mao. He also told a "man in white," who promised him he would be good and pure if he shared this information. This man also gave him some of the false Funtom Corporation candy. They approach the man responsible for the false candies, but he blames Stanley's death on Lau, saying Lau had gotten some treasure from Stanley and then fled. The man then mocks Ciel's family, and using his demon contract, he calls for Sebastian, who has been apparently waiting for that command. He kills the man who has been torturing him, and then kills the men who had been shooting at Fred and Ciel. Ciel then orders Sebastian to hunt down Lau and tells Fred not to approach him again, at risk of his life. Standing on top of a castle, he orders several cannons to fire at Lau's boat, which he apparently expected. By riding on a cannonball, they reach the boat where they are immediately attacked by Ran-Mao. Fred gives chase to the boat on horse, apparently ignoring Ciel's orders. On the boat, Ciel approaches Lau, and points out the document Ciel had been hunting for, saying it is a document that proves Queen Victoria is trying to start a world war. Lau then states that the reason he betrayed Ciel was because it was too boring being his game piece, and he wanted to play as well. Up top, Ran-Mao has been defeated, and Lau comments that he knew Sebastian was not a human. Lau moves in to kill Ciel, and Ran-Mao stops Sebastian from saving him. Instead, Fred comes to the rescue and is cut down by Lau. Sebastian stops a second attack, and injures Lau with just his hand. Lau and Ran-Mao then jump ship, presumably to their deaths. After a short speech, Fred dies and, angry, Ciel slaps Sebastian, calling him pathetic for not taking action while he was in danger. However, Sebastian states that he knew Abberline would become his shield, so he was safe, prompting Ciel to slap him again. Then Ciel looks down at Fred Abberline's corpse and mutters, "He was an idiot." then Sebastian agrees, saying that he was. Characters in Order of Appearance *Lau *Ran-Mao *Arthur Randall *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Fred Abberline *Angela Blanc Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji